tis the season to be jolly
by snaxo
Summary: Consisting of Christmas fluff.
1. Nice

"It's Christmas tomorrow."

"It is also seven in the morning."

Rolling over so he could settle further against Severus, Draco let out a breathy laugh, the warm puffs of air hitting Severus' exposed neck. "I know," he murmured, "But I'm excited. I love Christmas."

"It's a holiday wherein one receives presents, Draco, of course you enjoy Christmas."

Severus felt a warm dampness against his neck, presumably due to the boy's pout.

"It's not the _only _thing I like."

"No?" Severus questioned, his eyes still lightly shut as he moved a hand to rake through the boy's soft hair.

Draco leaned into the touch, a sigh of pleasure leaving his lips. "I like the togetherness of it."

"I can't say I agree."

The young man grinned, his own hand tracing mindless patters against the warmth of Severus' skin.

"You wouldn't."

"Is that it, then?" Severus asked, "Just the gifts and the togetherness?"

"The food is always good. I like the snow, too. And the way Mother decorates the Manor," he paused, snuggling further into Severus' welcomed warmth. "I just like the atmosphere in general."

Severus hummed in response, the sound not necessarily meaning anything other than to prove he was listening.

"You're nicer, too."

Severus cracked his eyes open, a slight furrow in his brow as he looked down at the boy, "What?"

Draco, too, opened his eyes and looked up at the other man, "You're nicer during the holidays."

"I am not."

Draco smirked, "Yes, you are. You're more affectionate, and gentler, and you don't brood as much."

"I do not _brood_."

Draco placed a soft kiss against the ragged skin of Severus' neck, "You do, actually, not as often as you used to, though."

"_Draco_."

"Oh, shush. All I'm saying is that you're nice during the holidays. It's not something to get annoyed over."

Severus stayed quiet for a while, and they settled back into a comfortable position, and then; "Am I not nice to you at other times?"

Letting out a long sigh, Draco sat up and moved his body so he was sitting crossed legged, face to face with the older man. "Are you going to get all self-doubt-y?"

"I do not ge—"

"Yes, you do," Draco cut him off. "Sev, I said you get _nicer_, I didn't say you're an asshole every other day of the year."

"It's implied."

"You're nothing but lovely to me– well, most of the time, we do fight. But you get nicer to _other_ people during the holidays." At Severus' confused look, Draco grinned, "What, can't handle that thought?"

"You're a brat."

"A term of endearment, coming from you."

Severus glared, but reached out a hand to grab hold of the boy's shirt and pull him against him. Draco, although he wouldn't admit it, let out a high pitched giggle as he landed against Severus' chest heavily.

"Why do I bother putting up with you?" Severus muttered, one of his hands crawling its way under Draco's bed shirt to rest on the small of his back.

"Obviously because I'm good in bed," Draco replied, placing a kiss against Severus' jaw.

"Oh, please," Severus flipped them so he was on top of the boy. "I taught you everything you know."

Draco's back arched as he laughed again, both arms reaching up to lock behind the older man's neck, "Some things, yes."

Severus closed the gap between him and Draco, the boy's lips parting almost immediately so he could slip his tongue in. Draco moaned and he pulled away, chuckling when the boy's head reaching up to follow his mouth.

"Everything," he repeated.

"There's something else I like about Christmas, too."

"What?"

Draco smiled, "the sex."


	2. Mistletoe

Summary:

"I'm going to go out on a whim here," Severus said looking up at the plant, "and say you like mistletoe."

Work Text:

**i.**

"Got you," Draco said, grabbing Severus' arm and stopping him in his tracks.

"What?"

Draco pointed upward, Severus' gaze following the movement to land on the mistletoe neatly placed on the doorframe.

Shaking his head fondly, Severus grabbed the boy by his waist and pulled him closer. He leant down, kissing him gently, his mouth moving against Draco's with practiced ease. He pulled away before it could turn into something more, straightening up and walking off.

**ii.**

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Severus made his way from the ensuite to the bedroom. Opening the door, Severus stopped short when he saw Draco standing just on the other side.

"What are you doing?"

Smiling sheepishly, Draco pointed upwards, "You owe me another kiss."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"I heard the water turn off."

Making sure the towel didn't fall, Severus placed a kiss against the soft skin of Draco's cheek, the dampness of his skin and hair wetting the boy.

Draco pouted, "Not only was that a shitty kiss, but you got me wet."

"My apologies."

"Seeeev," Draco whined. "Do it properly."

"There will, undoubtedly, be a next time," Severus said, steeping past the boy and into their bedroom, "and so I'll do it properly then."

"Arse," Draco mumbled, going into the bathroom for his own shower.

**iii.**

"Why are you hovering?"

Draco smirked, "Why do you think?"

"I'm cooking, Draco."

"Follow the rules, Sev."

Sighing, he turned to the side to kiss the boy quickly and chastely, "Happy?"

"No."

"The rules don't say how long it has to be."

"I'll get you at some point."

"Of course," Severus replied, going back to his cooking.

**iv.**

Severus knew it was going to happened before it actually did, so he decided to surprise Draco by pushing him up against the wall and kissing him 'properly' before he could open his mouth and say something.

"Better?"

"Much."

**v.**

"Dinner's ready!" Draco called out from the kitchen, resting against the door frame for Severus to come.

Severus placed a kiss against Draco's forehead when he walked into the room, "That counts."

"No, it doesn't."

"I rather think it does."

Pouting, Draco sat across from Severus, "It so doesn't."

**vi.**

"I'm going to go out on a whim here," Severus said looking up at the plant, "and say you like mistletoe."

"Not really."

"This is the sixth time today," Snape said exasperatedly.

"I like the kisses, not the mistletoe," Draco said, looking up at Severus expectantly.

Rolling his eyes, the older man leant down once more to place his mouth against Draco's chastely.

"Are you really enjoying this?" Severus mumbled against Draco's lips.

Draco leant his head against Severus' chest, his arms slinking around his waist "I'd prefer it if you'd kiss me better."

"It'll loose its charm if I do it too much."

"I'll stop, then, until you do it better."

**vii.**

"Did I annoy you today?" Draco asked while getting changed for bed.

"No," Severus replied, rolling on his side so he could watch.

"You seemed annoyed," Draco murmured, crawling into bed and resting on his knees in front of the older man.

"I'd never be annoyed at the chance to kiss you," Severus said, one hand resting on Draco's hip.

"No?"

Severus shook his head, "Look up."

Draco did, laughing quietly when he saw the enchanted mistletoe hanging from the roof, "Really?"

"I'd like a bit more than a kiss, though."

Leaning in to kiss Severus' neck, Draco manoeuvred his body so he was straddling the older man, "I can do that."


End file.
